


A usual aftenoon

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Castiel and Benny have a fight, just a usual afternoon for their little trio.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	A usual aftenoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on tumblr, but I kinda like it, so wanted it to be archived here as well. :)  
> [Find the post here.](https://benny-lafitte.tumblr.com/post/629624634853228544)

“I hope you die very soon,” Castiel says with his usual deadpan tone that annoys Benny to no end.

There is a loud snort behind them on the couch that’s followed by some rustling. Benny doesn’t look, but he’s pretty sure Dean lies across the couch laughing.

“Babe,  _ you’re _ gonna die if you keep this up,” Dean says, smile apparent in his voice.

Not a minute later, Benny’s Fatal Blow recharges, and before Castiel could realize that he forgot to use his own again, “Scorpion wins” appears on the screen. 

“It’s not fair,” Castiel shouts as he folds his arms across his chest. “Your controller is better.”

“Sure,” Benny turns to look at him with a grin.

“My buttons keep getting stuck,” Castiel pouts.

“It’s only the ‘Y’ button, Cas,” comes Dean’s voice from the couch. “You can just use other combinations,” Dean tells him, like Castiel knows any combinations. Benny’s sure Castiel just presses the buttons at random, trying to figure out a pattern.

“Want a rematch?” Benny asks a still pouting Castiel.

“If we switch controllers,” says Castiel as he holds up the other controller for Benny.

“No,” Benny says, just to annoy Castiel even more.

“I’m not playing then,” Castiel says and trusts his controller into Dean’s hand. He leans back against the couch, stretching his legs out over their living room floor.

“Loser,” Benny murmurs under his nose.  _ He loves an annoyed Castiel. _

“Give me your controller and we’ll see who’s the loser!” Castiel says while he stands up on his knees, turning to Benny. He reaches for the controller, but right before he could grab it, Benny lifts his hand up above his head.

“Calm down, you two,” Dean tells them, but Castiel keeps crawling closer. 

Benny starts leaning back, but he can’t lean further away without falling on his back, so he soon has his lap full with Castiel. He’s still sitting, so Castiel is at an advantage being on his knees. Right when he could grab the controller, Benny uses his other hand to poke his side with a finger.

“What-” Castiel starts, but Benny pokes him again. Putting down the controller as far as he can, he uses both his hands to poke Castiel. This is so much more fun than beating his ass in Mortal Kombat. 

Castiel tries grabbing and pushing away Benny’s hands, but he loses his balance and falls back on his butt. Benny launches forward and starts tickling Castiel’s sides and belly.

“Stop it!” Castiel shouts, but there’s a smile forming on his lips as he falls on his back from Benny’s force, lying on the floor now. “Sto… Stop” he says, breathless from laughing.

Benny takes mercy on him when he starts kicking. After giving him a moment to catch his breath, Benny grabs one of his hands and pulls him up into a sitting position. With smiles on their faces, they take their previous positions, leaning back against the couch.

“There,” Dean says as he trusts the controller back to Castiel. “You don’t need the ‘Y’ for this game.”

Benny takes his own controller from the floor where he left it before the tickle attack, and he presses ‘A’ to start the game Dean set up for them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
